wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush
Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush is a song from Pop Go The Wiggles. Song Credits * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2007 Version * Lead Vocals - Carolyn Ferrie, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke * Bass - Chris Lupton * Guitars: Murray Cook, John Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Celebration! Version * Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Greg Page Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Chris Lupton * Guitars: Murray Cook, John Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Version * Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick * Bass - Chris Lupton * Guitars: Murray Cook, John Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Here we go round the mulberry bush, The mulberry bush, the mulberry bush. Here we go round the mulberry bush, On a cold and frosty morning. Sam: This is the way we wash our hands, Wash our hands wash our hands, This is the way we wash our hands, On a cold and frosty morning. This is the way we wash our clothes, Wash our clothes, wash our clothes. This is the way we wash our clothes On a cold and frosty morning. Dorothy: '''This is the way we dry our clothes, Dry our clothes, dry our clothes. This is the way we dry our clothes, On a cold and frosty morning. This is the way we iron our clothes, Iron our clothes, iron our clothes. This is the way we iron our clothes On a cold and frosty morning. '''Captain: This is the way we sweep the floor, Sweep the floor, sweep the floor. This is the way we sweep the floor, On a cold and frosty morning. This is the way we brush our hair, Brush our hair, brush our hair, This is the way we brush our hair, On a cold and frosty morning. '''Wiggles: '''This is the way we go to school, Go to school, go to school, This is the way we go to school, On a cold and frosty morning. This is the way we come back from school, Come back from school, come back from school. This is the way we come back from school, On a cold and frosty morning. Here we go round the mulberry bush, The mulberry bush, the mulberry bush. Here we go round the mulberry bush, On a cold and frosty morning. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Carolyn Ferrie Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs